1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a combination locking device for bottles or containers.
2. Prior Art
The present inventor received a U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,204 in 2007 on a device that locks, or preventing the unauthorized opening, of typical 750 ml bottles. The device uses tumblers with indicia that, when aligned to a preset five letter code word, allows the lock mechanism to be opened and the entire bottle to be retrieved. The product is intended to be a novelty puzzle and game item however other permutations could extend its use into other commercial applications. After market research, it has been found desirable to add a design version with features that would allow the simple resetting of the locking combination tumblers. Likewise, it was found to be equally as important to change the overall assembled construction to reduce the amount of materials used in manufacture, lower overall cost, while at the same time keeping the number of required parts to a minimum. In addition, other research has indicated that a market exists for the device to be used in the exchange of gift items, other than wine or spirits. It is the intent of this present invention to produce a new and improved device by reconfiguration of the parts, mechanism, and method of assembly.
There are a number of inventions and products on the market related to securing the contents of bottles. “Bottle Security Device” to Fawcett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,033, “Bottle Cap with Combination Lock” to Hamer U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,648 and “Combination Locking Cap for Containers and Threaded Openings” to Benjamin U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,132 both show devices that lock the tops of bottles. The “Bottle Lock Liquor Locker”, patent status unknown, (manufactured by Franklin Machine Products) is a bottle stopper that has three combination dials that when properly aligned will allow removal of the stopper. U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,352 to Wheelock (1920) shows another combination locking closure for an open bottle. Other locking devices that both attach to the bottles and act as theft deterrents are described in US Patent Application US 2006/0043050 A1 to Beldon, Jr. (2006) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,643 & 6,769,557 to Michael et al. (2003 & 2004).
There are many patented combination locking devices that allow users to set up or allow permutation of the combinations code. Most involve altering or resetting the tumblers indicia (such as numbers, letters, or symbols) relative to the tumbler internal keyway. Such devices are generally found and more closely related to the field of locks and in particular bicycle cable locks and padlocks. Most of the locking devices in which the combination may be set by an individual tend to be complex in nature and have many mechanical parts such as in European patent application of Nagata, EP 43859 A1 1/1982. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,653 to Pimpo (2000) shows a tumbler ring that can be disassembled and have individual indicia plates applied into external slots. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,191, 4,445,348, and 4,354,365 show several variations of two piece tumbler assemblies that allow inner and outer tumblers to have variable radial positions for changing the code. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,132 to Benjamin describes a combination locking cap that uses flat circular labels to apply indicia. U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,405 B1 describes as word system and computer algorithm for determining a limited set of useable code words for a combination lock. U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,803 B1, shows a locking cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,415 to Corbin et al. shows a combination locking pill bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,422 to Tonaltzin shows a locking gift box with programmable timer.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is the object of the present invention to provide a combination locking bottle holder that has the following advantages which are:
(a) to provide a device that can lock any bottle or container with a cap or closure;
(b) to provide a unique and novel puzzle product that can be used to exchange wine, spirits, or other gifts and likewise could be used as a money bank;
(c) to create a bottle locking device that is easy to manufacture for high volume production;
(d) to create a bottle locking device that requires the fewest number of unique parts and which uses a minimum amount of materials
(e) to provide a device that has a version which permits easy recombination of the locking code;
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.